As performance demand on semiconductor devices continues to increase, specification requirements for the various features of semiconductor devices will continue to become more stringent. To meet this demand it is critical that future methods and systems for device fabrication and characterization are able to quantify device feature sizes at ever decreasing levels. In order to optically determine device feature sizes at very small dimensions implementing optical measurement systems, such as optical inspection systems and optical metrology systems, require calibration. One commonly utilized calibration technique includes the utilization of certified standardized particles to calibrate an implementing optical metrology system utilized to acquire imagery or other optical data of one or more device features or defects. However, standardized particles are typically only certified down to approximately 50-60 nm, with the smallest pitch standard being 100 nm. As a result, significant extrapolation must be used in order to quantify device features below this level. This extrapolation leads to uncertainties in measured sizes of features and is compounded at smaller and smaller sizes. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that cures the defects of the prior art allowing improved optical size characterization of semiconductor device features.